


careful what you wish for

by pastaque



Series: everybody knows (that it's me or you) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Foreign Language, Gen, lots of mentioned character, prompt
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaque/pseuds/pastaque
Summary: Conner was ten when he first met Tim.(The kid was pale like a sheet of paper, like a vampire that Clark fought against not so long ago.).คอนเนอร์ เค้นท์อายุได้สิบปีเมื่อเขาพบทิมเป็นครั้งแรก(เจ้าเด็กนี้ผิวขาวซีดเหมือนกระดาษ เหมือนแวมไพร์ที่คลาร์กเคยสู้ด้วยไม่นานมานี้)





	careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> ขอบคุณที่เปิดฟิคเรื่องนี้มาอ่านนะคะ
> 
> นี่เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของกิจกรรมบนทวิตเตอร์ #จะHeroไปไหน ค่ะ 
> 
> ฟิคเรื่องนี้เป็นเอยูsupernatural(ไม่ใช่ซีรี่ย์นะ555555) แตเป็นเอยูที่ถ้าจตล.ไม่ได้เป็นฮีโร่กันแต่ผดุงยุติธรรม(????)ด้วยวิธีอื่นแทนค่ะ เลยกลายเป็นเรื่องเหนือธรรมชาติบวกกับไซไฟงงๆค่ะ ฮา  
> แบทแฟม- นักล่าปีศาจ  
> ซูเปอร์แฟม- เทวดา  
> แฟลชแฟม- นักท่องเวลา

คอนเนอร์อายุสิบปีเมื่อเขาได้พบกับทิม

วันนั้นเป็นวันขอบคุณพระเจ้า คอนเนอร์ได้มาอยู่ที่บ้านหลังนี้เป็นเวลาครบหนึ่งปี

(“ยินดีที่ได้รู้จักครับ คุณและคุณนายเค้นท์”

“เธออย่าเรียกฉันว่าคุณนายเค้นท์เลยเถอะ มันทำให้ฉันดูแก่”)

คอนเนอร์นั่งแกว่งขาอยู่ในชิงช้าที่ระเบียงหน้าบ้าน คอยกัดคุกกี้ช็อคโกแล็ตชิพที่ได้มาจากม่าและโลอิสหลังจากเขาโดนไล่ออกมาจากห้องครัว ส่วนคลาร์กก็กำลังง่วนอยู่กับป๊า แล้วจอนก็กำลังนอนพักกลางวันอยู่ กว่าคาร่าจะมาก็พรุ่งนี้

(นี่มันน่าเบื่อ เจ้ามนุษย์ตัวจ้อยนี่น่าเบื่อ)

ดวงตาสีฟ้าสดของคอนเนอร์จ้องมองไปยังขอบฟ้าและทุ่งหญ้าอันโล้งโจ้งในสมอล์วิลล์ ไม่ทันไรก็มีรถเบนเลย์สีดำสนิทที่ไม่ควรมาอยู่ในชนบทแบบนี้แล่นเข้ามาในสายตาของคอนเนอร์

รถคันนี้มาจอดอยู่หน้าบ้านเค้นท์ คอนเนอร์เหยียดหลังตรงตามสัญชาติญาณ ขาของเขาหยุดแกว่งทันที ประตูฝั่งคนขับถูกเปิดออกเป็นชายแก่ท่วงท่าดูกระชับ เปิดประตูให้กับชายร่างสูงในชุดสูทสีดำ ดวงตาสีฟ้าเยือกเย็น และรอยยิ้มที่มีให้กับขบวนเด็กๆที่เดินตามหลังเขามา

ชายร่างสูงเดินตรงมาหาเขา

(อันตราย อันตราย)

“เธอคือคอนเนอร์สินะ? ฉันได้ยินเรื่องราวของเธอจากคลาร์กมาแล้วล่ะ ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก”

เขาพูดโดยไม่รอคำตอบจากคอนเนอร์ และเปิดประตูบ้านอย่างเคยชิน ก่อนจะเดินทักทายทุกๆคนอย่างเรียบง่าย

ขบวนเด็กๆที่ตามหลังชายปริศนาจ้องมองเขาอย่างฉงน เดินเข้าไปในบ้านแต่สายตาของพวกเขาก็ยังคงจ้องมายังคอนเนอร์

เขาไม่ชอบเอาเสียเลย

(“ตัวทดลอง KR-02 กำลังมีปฏิกิริยาตอบรับ”)

ต่อมาคอนเนอร์ก็ได้รู้ว่าชายร่างสูงคนนั้นคือบรูซ เวย์น นักล่าปีศาจแห่งก็อตแธมและลูกๆของเขา 

คอนเนอร์จ้องมองเหล่าเด็กๆแปลกหน้าที่วิ่งเล่นในที่เล่นของเขา เขาไม่มีอารมณ์จะไปเสวนาเล่นด้วยกับพวกนั้น (พวกเขามาแย่งที่ของคอนเนอร์)

หนึ่ง สอง สาม สี่ 

ลูกของบรูซ เวย์นหายไปหนึ่งคน

เขาเจอเด็กคนนั้นในห้องนั่งเล่น นอนห่มผ้าอยู่บนโซฟา นั่งดูสตาร์เทร็กอยู่บนทีวี 

“นายไม่ไปเล่นกับพี่ๆนายเหรอ?”

เด็กคนนั้นหันมาและส่ายหน้า “ฉันป่วย”

ต่อมาเด็กคนนั้นได้กลายเป็นเพื่อนสนิทของคอนเนอร์ เค้นท์

(“ทิมโมธี่ เดรก ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก” เด็กที่อายุเท่าเขาแต่กลับตัวเล็กกว่าเขาเกือบฟุตหนึ่ง แถมยังขาวซีดยิ่งกว่ากระดาษ เหมือนแวมไพร์ที่คลาร์กเคยสู้ด้วยกล่าว

“คอนเนอร์ เค้นท์”)

ในวัยสิบสี่ คอนเนอร์รู้ความลับของทิม

วันนั้นเป็นงานวันเกิดของเจสัน (ถึงแม้เจ้าตัวจะดูกระอักกระอ่วนกับมันก็ตาม) มันถูกจัดขึ้นในสวนหลังบ้านของคหาสน์เวย์น

แคสยิ้มร่าและเต้นรำกับเจสันผู้เป็นน้อง (เพียงแค่เจ็ดเดือน) มีดิ๊กคอยร้องเพลงผิดคีย์และกอดคอเดเมี่ยน

คอนเนอร์นั่งอยู่ใต้ต้นโอ๊คใหญ่กับบาร์ท (เด็กประหลาดที่เป็นนักท่องเวลาเหมือนกับคนอื่นๆในครอบครัวของเขา) และทิมที่นอนอยู่บนเปลที่ถูกแขวนไว้

ไม่ทันไรความสนใจของบาร์ทก็โดนเบี่ยงไปยังเค้กก้อนโตของอัลเฟรดที่ถูกยกออกมา 

(เจ้าพวกนักท่องเวลานี่)

ทิมเรียกคอนเนอร์มานั่งบนเปลกับเขา กวักมือผอมๆมาให้เข้าใกล้ 

“มานี่สิคอน ฉันมีเรื่องจะบอก”

(เสียงกระซิบเบาๆของทิมเหมือนกับเวลาที่พิกซี่ย์บินผ่านหูเขา

“ฉันเป็นบุคคลต้องสาป มันเป็นเหตุผลที่ทำไมฉันถึงป่วยตลอดเวลา มันเป็นเหตุผลที่ทำไมฉันต้องอยู่กับบรูซ”)

(แม่ของทิมตายเพราะแม่มดที่ร่ายคำสาปนี้ให้เขา)

เมื่ออายุสิบเจ็ดปี คอนเนอร์บินไปกลับจากเมโทรโปลิสถึงก็อตแธมเจอเนอรัลอยู่บ่อยครั้ง

เมื่อคอนเนอร์เข้ามัธยมปลาย เขาได้ย้ายเข้ามาอยู่ในเมโทรโปลิสกับคลาร์และโลอิสและจอน

และทิมก็ต้องนำส่งเข้าโรงพยาบาลเพราะอาการทรุดตัวลงอย่างกะทันหัน

แน่นอนว่าคอนเนอร์ต้องไปเยี่ยมเพื่อนสนิทของเขา

(คอนเนอร์บินไปยังก็อตแธมเจเนอรัล ด้วยเวทมนต์)

(เขาไม่ได้มีปีกสีขาวเหมือนคลาร์กหรือคาร่า)

(หรือจอน)

ทุกครั้งที่เขาไปเยี่ยมทิม เขาก็จะคอยเล่าเรื่องราวที่เหล่างพี่น้องของเขาเข้ามาเยี่ยมบ่อยๆ ทั้งเรื่องที่เจสันเข้ามานั่งอ่านหนังสือเงียบๆไม่ได้พูดอะไร ดิ๊กและเดเมี่ยนที่มาเล่าเรื่องต่างๆในชีวิตประจำวันของพวกเขา (แน่นอนว่าคนที่เล่าคือดิ๊กที่มียืนเดเมี่ยนเดาะลิ้น) และแคสแซนดร้าที่นอนกอดทิมเป็นชั่วโมง

เหล่าเพื่อนของๆทิมเองก็มาเยี่ยม เหล่าแม่มดฝ่ายดี สเตฟานี่ (เขาไม่ชอบเธอ)และฮาร์เปอร์ หรือบาร์ท (เจ้านักท่องเวลานั่น)

จนมาวันหนึ่ง ทิมยิ้มให้เขาก่อนจะเรียกคอนเนอร์เข้ามาใกล้ด้วยมือที่ผอมแห้ง

(มันทำให้เขานึกถึงงานวันเกิดของเจสัน บนเปลใต้ต้นโอ๊ค)

“ถ้าฉันตายไป นายช่วยใช้ชีวิตแทนฉันได้ไหม?”

“ทิม”

(ได้โปรด นายอย่าพูดอย่างนั้นเลย)

“ขอร้องล่ะ”

(ขอร้องล่ะ ฉันขอให้นายอยู่ต่อไป)

(ขอร้องล่ะ ขอให้ฉันช่วยนายได้ที)

“ฉันสัญญา”

(ริมฝีปากบางของทิมที่คลี่ยิ้มให้เขา “ขอบใจนะ คอน” )

 

(มันเป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่ทิมพูดกับคอนเนอร์)


End file.
